Eterno enquanto durar
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: Continua da fic Duas Bellas e um grande segredo. Eternidade é um tempo longo demais para se determinar toda uma vida; Bella vai descobrir da pior maneira possível que, as vezes, você simplesmente não pode se apoiar a ninguém.
1. Prólogo

_**As folhas caem no outono, tudo fica mais triste, o vento frio avança perante mim, fazendo relembrar que eu não o teria aqui para me aquecer. **_

_Ando por entre as árvores em meio à noite. Sem pressa, observando como a escuridão pode ser sombria. Afinal, o que mais eu poderia fazer na calada da noite? Sozinha cá estou..._

_Você está em meus braços, mas não da maneira que desejei._

_Você me sorri, mas não é mais aquele sorriso pelo qual me apaixonei._

_Quando foi que deixamos de ser marido e mulher?_

_**O inverno revigora trazendo consigo as lembranças de todas as viagens que você planejou para fazermos. Suas ansias de me levar a lugares frios, onde a neve era a beleza da natureza.**_

_Sonhos agora mortos. _

_Basta-me fechar os olhos para enxergá-lo nos braços de outra. Feliz, beijando-a com o mesmo vigor que um dia você me beijou._

_Eu posso até escutá-lo me chamar eufórico para me apreserntar sua nova namorada. _

_Meu peito se contrai, eu jamais conseguirei passar por tudo isso._

_O dia clareia alertando-me que preciso voltar. Em breve você vai abrir os olhos e eu preciso estar lá. _

_Você depende de mim, mas não como eu quero, não como sua mulher._

_Sinto-me suja ao olhar para ti e saber que já nos entregamos aos prazeres da carne. Me dilacera desejá-lo. Eu não tenho esse direito. Você é tão pequeno, tão frágil..._

_O tempo te tomou de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que me deu você._

_**A primavera se mostra sutil e logo as dores que antes gritavam em meio a tortura agora estão silênciosas, conformadas, nosso amor morreu, mas outro nasceu em seu lugar. **_

_Você segura minhas mãos e eu te ajudo a dar alguns passos, sua alegria se faz minha e meu desejo e minha felicidade não são mais minha priodirade._

_Minhas lágrimas a muito secaram. Meu sono a muito se perdeu. O que é a eternidade se devo vivê-la sozinha? Será que estou mesmo sozinha? Você está aqui, afinal das contas, não está? _

_Eu sei que um dia você irá chegar em casa com um sorriso grandioso no rosto, com aquele odor tão singular e imperceptível para as pessoas comuns, e mesmo sem nada me dizer, eu vou saber que você se entregou a outra. E bastará apenas olhar em seus olhos para ver que a noite com ela foi inesquecível e intensa. _

_Tudo isso irá acontecer. Eu posso sentir. Agora só posso aceitar e me conformar. _

_Você não é mais meu, então porque me importar?_

_**O verão se instala e com ele novos sonhos vão surgindo, depois de desistir de tentar viver uma vida que não mais me pertence, vou apenas tentar participar da sua felicidade da melhor maneira que posso e impedir ao máximo que puder que você sofra. **_

_Se não for assim, de que terá adiantado tudo isso?_

_E quando você não estiver em casa eu vou me sentar com o irmão que um dia foi seu e hoje é meu; e numa confidencia, eu vou lhe contar que fico imaginando se eu fui uma amante melhor do que a sua namorada é._

_Posso até ouvir meu irmão rir e me dizer para não pensar nessas coisas, pois não trará nada mais que desgostos para mim, mas como posso evitar?_

_Eu estou serena. O verão sempre torna tudo mais colorido e leve, sei que o tempo te levou de mim, mas talvez ele um dia me devolva você. Ou então me apresente um novo alguém, eu não sei. Mas agora, vou tomá-lo em meus braços, lhe sorrir enquanto afago seus cabelos e acabo por beijar sua testa._

_Que o destino trilhe o caminho que lhe convier, eu vou seguir em frente, ciente que em breve o outono estará aqui para me atormentar, mas por enquanto, vou viver o verão e apenas o verão. _

_**Uma estação de cada vez.**_

**N.B.:** Bem meninas, a Maria já veio com esse prólogo da segunda temporada de Duas Bellas e um Grande Segredo.

Estava com tanta saudade de poder betar os textos dela, sei que a primeira temporada mal acabou, mas que eu senti falta eu senti.

Bem, essa segunda temporada promete.

Já podem ir arranjando os lenços e os papéis higiênicos, porque só pelo prólogo você sentiram que vamos chorar horrores, não é?

Eu estou mais ou menos ciente do que vai acontecer nessa segunda parte da fic, e já posso adiantar que teremos muita confusão, uma Bella muito confusa com os antigos e os novos sentimentos dela.

Não fiquem com raiva da Bella, afinal ela não tem culpa dos filhos que ela tem...

Ops, falei de mais.

Até o Capítulo 1 meninas.


	2. Medos Infantis

Os opostos se atraem? Almas gêmeas existem? Todo mundo tem sua cara metade? O coração sempre sabe o que faz? E o destino? O amor é eterno? A vida já está escrita? Ou nós fazemos nossa história?

Quem sabe...

Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu acho que são perguntas inférteis, nunca levaram a lugar nenhum, ninguém nunca vai conseguir responder com certeza.

O dia começa a clarear. A janela aberta mostra com perfeição o sol tão raro nascer ao horizonte. Os pássaros cantam nas árvores próximas. Sinto seus braços, agora quentes, me puxarem para mais próximo de si, com carinho, com amor.

Eu posso não saber e até não acreditar em pessoas pré-destinadas, mas feliz? – Seus lábios roçam em minha pele do pescoço. Um sorriso surge em meus lábios. – Isso eu com certeza era.

-Eu já lhe disse o quão linda você fica quando os raios do sol tocam a sua pele? – Edward quebrou o silêncio agradável com um mero sussurro. Suas mãos percorreram minha pele brilhante por conta do sol.

Virei-me de frente pra ele. – Hoje ainda não. – sussurrei de volta, minha boca a centímetros da sua. Ele sorriu.

-Eu amo você. – sussurrou ele tirando uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto.

-Eu também te amo. – Sorri e no mesmo instante, seus lábios capturaram os meus, com desejo, mas ainda sim tranquilos, não tínhamos pressa de nada. A eternidade era muito, para ser vivida as pressas.

-Não mereço ter um anjo como você ao meu lado. – Sussurrou ele de olhos fechados, suas mãos afagando meu rosto com cuidado, como se eu ainda fosse feita de _porcelana_.

-Estou longe de ser um anjo, meu amor. – Sussurrei com destreza, minha cabeça repousando novamente na curvatura de seu pescoço. - Os anjos pertencem aos céus e eu pertenço a você. – Mesmo sem vê-lo, eu podia sentir Edward sorrindo com minha declaração. Eu conseguia sentir seu coração se aquecer cada vez que eu dizia coisas assim, mostrando-o o quanto eu o amava.

Ele beijou meus cabelos e nada declarou inicialmente. Eu sabia bem que Edward gostava de degustar em seu intimo de palavras assim antes de permitir que elas se percam em lembranças do passado. Ele me amava, mas quando eu demonstrava ou dizia-lhe isso, ele parecia se sentir mais importante, mais querido... Mais amado. - Obrigado por me amar. – Sussurrou ele por fim.

Voltei a fitar seu rosto, apoiando meu queixo em seu peitoril, sorri travessa enquanto minha perna roçava-se levemente na perna dele. – É um _prazer_. – Sussurrei divertida enquanto ele gemia fechando levemente os olhos.

-Você é meu maior pecado. Vai me matar qualquer dia desses. – Disse-me ele, sua voz baixa, mas já coberta de desejo. Em um segundo eu estava deitada na cama e ele estava em cima de mim. - Mas se for para morrer assim. – Ele sussurrou de encontro a minha pele, seus lábios distribuindo leves beijos em toda curvatura do meu pescoço e ombro. – Será uma boa morte.

Gemi levemente. Deus, esse homem me deixava louca! Minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura enquanto suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu corpo deixando um rasto de fogo em seu caminho.

Eu estava prestes a responder-lhe quando o despertador tocou. Ambos ficamos estáticos onde estávamos. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Logo agora...

Em sincronia, Edward e eu gememos frustrados. Era hora de acordar Renesmee e nós não poderíamos continuar nossa... Bom. Não tínhamos tempo. Não agora.

Edward caiu derrotado ao meu lado. – Eu não posso acreditar nisso. – reclamou ele.

-Eu sei que está frustrado, eu também estou, mas está na hora de acordarmos Renesmee. – Expliquei mais para mim do que para Edward.

-Ela só tem aula daqui a três horas! – Reclamou ele. – Não podemos deixá-la dormir mais um pouquinho hoje? – Edward me olhou com um rosto pidão, fazendo-me rir.

-Edward... Já conversamos inúmeras vezes sobre isso. – Falei enquanto me sentava na cama, ele gemeu novamente. Por conta dos gêmeos, grande parte do nosso tempo era ocupado com eles, e foi por isso que Edward e eu concordamos em acordar Renesmee duas horas mais cedo que o normal para poder brincar com ela, mostrando-a que ela é tão importante para nós quando os irmãos, uma vez que as vezes, sutilmente, Renesmee se mostrava enciumada . Havia sido uma decisão conjunta e muito bem pensada... Mas não quer dizer que não tínhamos nossos contra-tempos.

Edward suspirou e se sentou também, esfregando os olhos. – Vá acordando-a. –declarou ele enquanto se levantava. – Eu preciso de um banho frio antes.

Ri abertamente então tirava minha camisola e me trocava. – Muito engraçado. – Mumurrou ele, emburrado; enquanto seguia para o banheiro. Edward era único. A cada dia que passava, meu amor por ele, bem como minha adoração, aumentavam. Eu era a mulher mais afortunada desse mundo.

Prendi meus cabelos em um perfeito rabo-de-cavalo alto e segui para o quarto de Renesmee; minha menina ressonava com tranquiladade e paz. Suas feições tranquilas e angelicais me diziam com segurança que ela estava tendo bons sonhos. Sorri. Minha filha era tão linda. Tão preciosa...

Ajoelhei-me ao lado de sua cama e afaguei com carinho seus cabelos, surrurrando um simples "Hora de acordar, querida.". Nessie se remexeu na cama, manhosa, não querendo abrir os olhos. – Só mais cinco minutinhos... – Pediu ela preguiçosa; agradeci por Edward não estar ali naquele momento, ou ele teria deixádo-a dormir e teria me arrastado novamente para o quarto. Sorri maliciosa com tal pensamento.

-Vamos meu amor, lenvante-se, já está na hora. – Beijei-lhe a testa e caminhei em direção a janela, abri as cortinas e permiti que a luz, ainda fraca, da manhã adentrasse no quarto. Renesmee pestanejou e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor, fazendo-me rir.

Liguei uma música suave no aparelho de som, a fim de despertar minha menina gradativamente, sem assustá-la e por fim, segui para o closet, para escolher a roupa de Renesmee.

Não durou alguns poucos segundos aquele calido silêncio, quebrado apenas pela suave música. - Ainda estou com sono, mamãe. – ouvi a voz angelical de minha filha mais velha reclamando. Coloquei minha cabeça para fora do closet e a encontrei sentada na cama, uma das mãos enfreguando seus olhos e a outra abraçada ao ursinho de pelucia. Foi impossível não sorrir.

-Tem certeza que quer voltar a dormir? – Perguntei sorrindo. – Se não me engano, acho que ouvi seu pai dizendo que faria waffes para o café da manhã. – No mesmo instante Renesmee pulou da cama e correu em direção ao banheiro.

-Por que não disse logo? – indagou ela levemente irritada; ri abertamente enquanto pegava a roupa escolhida – um vestidinho lilás de mangas compridas e uma fita rosa bebê amarrada na cintura, meia calça branca e sapatinhos rosa bebê. – e segui-a até o banheiro.

-Você não perguntou. – dei de ombro, bem-humorada. Minha rotina agora se baseava em felicidade, risos e muito amor; todos os dias eu aradecia imensamente por toda aquele magoa e tristeza, hoje fazer parte de um passado muito distante.

Dei banho em Renesmee, surpresa por Edward não ter aparecido em meio ao processo. Geralmente ele sempre vinha para me ajudar ou apenas para fazer compania. Mas não hoje. Ele deve ter ficado realmente irritado com a interrupção de mais cedo; eu teria que compensá-lo depois. Novamente o pensamento malicioso tomou minha mente fazendo-me sorrir. Deus! Como eu era viciada naquele homem.

Vesti minha menina e penteei seus cabelos em duas tranças perfeitas, dividindo o cabelo exatamente ao meio. Passei a colonia em suas ropas e sorri. Minha menina era a bonequinha mais linda deste mundo. – Está linda! – declarei orgulhosa. Renesmee abriu um sorriso radiante e deu uma volta em torno de si mesma. Graciosa. Radiante.

-Obrigada. – Ela fez uma breve reverencia segurando as laterias do vestido. Uma perfeita princesinha. As vezes me pergunto se ter educado Renesmee com atitudes e costumes utilizados na época vivida por Edward fora um erro, quer dizer, que criança de cinco anos faz mensura ao agradecer por um elogio? Ou ainda trata os pais por senhor e senhora ao invés de você? Hoje eu sabia que quando havia educado-a de maneira antiquada e arcaica, era mais uma das formas que, inconcientemente, encontrei de deixar Edward vivo em minha vida, certo ou errado, era muito mais bonito ver uma garotinha com costumes tão graciosos como Renesmee do que as crianças sem educação que se via hoje em dia, falando palavrões e agredindo as pessoas.

Meu bebê era mais do que especial. Toquei sua face com delicadeza, deslumbrada. Ela era uma jóia rara.

Quebrando aquele momento tão intimo para mim, eu me levantei e ofereci minha mão. – Hora de waffes? – perguntei sorrindo. Renesmee assentiu animada e quase me arrastou para a cozinha, tamanha sua pressa.

Ao chegarmos na cozinha, Edward estava sentado a mesa, o café da manhã de Nessie estava lindamente colocado em frente a sua cadeira. O sorriso grandioso de Edward era de tirar o fôlego. – Bom dia minha princesa. – Disse ele se abaixando e abrindo os braços; prontamente, Renesmee correu até o pai e o abraçou com vontade.

-Bom dia papai! – Apoiei-me no batente da porta e cruzei os braços enquanto admirava aquela cena tão doce. Pai e filha hoje eram tão unidos, tão próximos. Eu tinha que agradecer aos céus todos os dias por isso. Renesmee era muito mais feliz agora que tinha pai. –Mamãe disse que você preparou waffes para mim, é verdade? – sussurrou ela no ouvido do pai, como se esperasse que eu não fosse ouvir. Sorri.

-Uhum. Com cobertura de chocolate. – sussurrou ele de volta. Revirei os olhos, esses dois adoravam "esconder" as coisas de mim. Pai e filha riram, Edward ajudou Nessie a se sentar e cortou seus waffes.

Sentei frente as duas preciosidades de minha vida e fiquei a admirá-los. Minha cabeça apoiou delicadamente sobre meu braço em cima da mesa. Eram tempos tão doces, tão cálidos. Como consegui sobreviver tanto tempo seu Edward ao meu lado? Eu não tinha idéia.

Mesmo Renesmee, desde que Edward chegara em sua vida, seu vinculo se mostrou muito mais solido com ele do que comigo. Talvez fosse porque ele estava sempre agradando-a, tentando compensar todo tempo que perdera, ou talvez as lembranças de quem eu fui quando tinha perdido Edward ainda assustavam minha menina. Eu não sabia ao certo. Mas o laço pai e filha era tão poderoso em minha casa que... Eu tinha certeza, nunca se quebraria.

Próximo ao horário do colégio, Carlisle veio buscar Renesmee para levá-la a escola. Neste horário, os gêmeos sempre acordavam afoitos para serem alimentados e limpos, Edward e eu conseguíamos administrar bem tudo isso, mas se um de nós se afastasse para levar Nessie ao colégio desestruturaria toda nossa rotina.

Por ser no mesmo horário que Carlisle ia para o hospital, ele sempre nos fazia este favor de levar Nessie para a escola, as vezes um dos tios ou até mesmo Esme vinham buscá-la, mas o comum era que fosse Carlisle. No começo eu fiquei preocupada que isso pudesse atrapalhá-lo ou incomodá-lo, mas sua devoção por Renesmee tornava esse pequeno habito, uma doce rotina.

-Onde está a princesinha do vovô? – Carlisle perguntou sorrindo ao entrar.

-Vovô! Vovô! Vovô! – Renesmee saiu correndo e gritando e se atirou nos braços do avô, o qual a pegou erguendo-a no ar.

-Ah que saudades que o Vovô estava de você! – Carlisle beijou Renesmee.

-Renesmee! Não grite! – chamei-lhe a atenção. – Você vai assustar seus irmãos! – Balancei levemente Ian, o qual estava mamando na mamadeira em meu colo.

Edward abriu aquele sorriso torto e nada falou, ele gostava de ver a alegria e o entusiasmo de Renesmee, mesmo que isso agitasse os gêmeos. Acho que no fundo ele se sentia mal por não podemos permitir que Sophie sorrisse e se divertisse tanto quanto os irmãos.

Seu apego pela nossa pequena bibelô era algo fora do comum, qualquer mínimo movimento era fortemente monitorado. Um pequeno tombo era motivo de preocupação pode dias a fio.

-Pronta para ir? – indagou Carlisle mantendo Nessie em seu colo com um braço e com o outro pegou sua mochila.

-Aham! – garantiu Renesmee, ela nos fitou mandando um beijo com a mão. – Tchau, mamãe. Tchau, papai!

Sorri e me aproximei beijando sua testa. – Tchau meu amorzinho, tenha um bom dia! - Edward fez o mesmo e então Carlisle partiu levando nossa mais velha com ele.

O dia transcorreu como qualquer outro. O sorriso era parte de nosso cotidiano. Tínhamos a vida que sempre sonhamos, três filhos maravilhosos e a eternidade para desfrutarmos. Edward adorava brincar com Ian e fazê-lo gargalhar, era como se seu dia se tornasse mais precioso ao ouvir a risada de nosso único menino.

Sophie estava tranquila em meu colo mordendo um de seus brinquedos enquanto assistimos Edward e Ian brincando no tapete. Foi quando o telefone tocou. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos surpresos. Nosso telefone não costumava tocar no meio da tarde.

Edward deixou Ian brincando no tapete e foi atender. – Alô? – As sobrancelhas de meu marido iam se franzindo a cada palavra dita do outro lado da linha. – Ela o que? – Ele gritou. Me assustei, coloquei Sophie no tapete junto a Ian e me aproximei de Edward, mas ele apenas fez sinal para que eu esperasse. – Já estou a caminho. – Então ele desligou o telefone.

-O que houve? – Indaguei preocupada.

Edward me encarou seriamente. – Renesmee bateu em alguns coleguinhas na escola.

-Ela fez o que? – perguntei descrente. Renesmee sabia muito bem, de tempos em que Edward nem mesmo existia na vida dela, que briga com quem quer que fosse era completamente proibido. Eu sempre fui muito enfática quanto a isso por conta de sua força.

-Parece que alguns amiguinhos a provocaram, e ela bateu neles. – Edward falou numa voz neutra, mas eu podia sentir a preocupação e o desapontamento emanando de seu corpo.

O choque que percorreu meu corpo. Como ela poderia ter feito algo assim? Eu sempre... – A raiva tomou-me. Quer dizer que agora que o pai, os tios e os avós a bajulam, as regras não eram mais importantes? Pois eu mostraria a ela que **nada **havia mudado.

-Eu vou até lá! – declarei firme enquanto ia buscar minha bolsa. Renesmee havia passado dos limites.

-Mas não vai mesmo! – Edward me seguiu, lendo em meu olhar minha raiva, decepção e mágoa. – Você vai bater nela! – acusou-me.

-E você espera um tratamento diferente para algo assim? – perguntei pegando as chaves do meu carro e seguindo para fora. – Por favor, cuide dos gêmeos.

Edward me segurou pelo braço. – Você não vai sozinha! E principalmente, você não vai bater em Renesmee! – seu tom era sério. Encarei-o fria.

-**Eu** eduquei Renesmee, Edward! – Declarei séria. – Ela precisa compreender que não é porque vocês apareceram que as regras mudaram! – Minhas mãos apertaram minha bolsa e a chave do carro.

-Você **educou** Renesmee sozinha naquela época Bella! Mas agora estamos **juntos**, essa responsabilidade não é sua mais, é **nossa**. – Ele me encarou no fundo dos olhos. – E bater não é a solução! Vamos resolver isso; juntos.

-Não vou levar os gêmeos, Edward. – rebati impaciente.

-Não vamos levar os gêmeos. Vou chamar os meus irmãos para ficar com eles. – Ele pegou o telefone e começou a discar. – Mas Renesmee é **nossa** filha. É **nossa **responsabilidade. Vamos juntos!

Nem dez minutos depois os Cullens haviam chegado em nossa casa para ficar com Ian e Sophie e Edward e eu estávamos a caminho da escola de Renesmee. Edward dirigia sério, com uma mão no volante e outra firmemente segurando a minha. Fosse para me dar apoio e mostrar que estávamos juntos ou fosse para me segurar impedindo-me de fugir e ir até a escola sem ele.

Ao chegarmos na escola foi só decepção. Renesmee estava impecavelmente ilesa e quatro coleguinhas estavam muito machucados, Edward e eu nos desculpamos inúmeras vezes com a direção da escola e com os pais das crianças, e meu marido se prontificou a pagar todos os gastos médicos que as crianças possam vir a ter.

Renesmee nada falou.

Enquanto voltamos para casa o silêncio era absoluto. Edward estava visivelmente desapontado. Renesmee sempre fora uma boa menina para ele, ela nunca havia desobedecido depois que ele chegara, mas eu estava irritada, Renesmee nunca batera ou mordera um de seus coleguinhas antes, mas já havia desobedecido inúmeras vezes e minha única vontade era mandar Edward ir passear com os gêmeos enquanto Renesmee e eu conversávamos sobre o que aconteceu e eu a disciplinava devidamente.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Não era mais eu e ela apenas. Edward estava certo. A educação de Renesmee não era mais uma responsabilidade unicamente minha. Edward tinha o direito e o dever de participar agora.

Subitamente, quando já estava próximos de casa, Edward quebrou o silêncio. – Por que você fez isso, filha? – sua voz era composta, mas eu podia perceber sua ira, sua mão estava firmemente no volante.

Pelo retrovisor, vi Renesmee dar de ombros e fitar a paisagem na janela, ignorando completamente a pergunta do pai. A raiva em mim só aumentou. Virei-me para olhá-la. – Seu pai lhe fez uma pergunta Renesmee! – exigi severamente.

Ela me encarou com olhos feridos e desafiadores. – Porque me deu vontade. – foi a única resposta que ela deu.

A raiva me dominou. Não era porque essa menina já estava com quase cinco anos de idade que poderia nos tratar como bem entendesse. – Escute aqui mocinha... – rugi irritada, mas Edward calou-me ao segurar meu braço. Em seus olhos eu pude ver seu pedido de calma, embora eu conseguisse ver também sua irritação para com Renesmee.

Poucos segundos mais tarde, Edward estacionou o carro em frente a nossa casa. Descemos e Renesmee fez o mesmo, agora já conseguindo fazer isso sozinha. Parei em frente a ela e cruzei os braços, claramente esperando uma explicação descente do que havia acontecido. Mas Nessie me ignorou, passou por mim e seguiu em direção a porta de casa.

-Renesmee... – Chamei-a impaciente.

-Me deixa em paz! – gritou ela revoltada. O choque atingiu com força total, não só a mim, mas a Edward também. Como ela ousava _gritar_ comigo?

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen! – Grunhiu Edward, sua calma aos poucos sendo esquecida. Eu sabia que ele jamais bateria nela, mas eu sabia também que ele não permitiria que ela gritasse assim conosco.

Renesmee virou, encarando-nos, seus olhos mareados, criando uma perfeita mistura de dor e ódio. - EU NÃO SOU UMA CULLEN! – Gritou ela a toda força. - ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! – Ela correu floresta a dentro.

Edward e eu ficamos chocados com aquela atitude. Nos olhamos confusos, sem conseguir compreender. Como assim ela não era uma Cullen? Mas é claro que era... – Quase que no mesmo instante que Edward compreendeu toda aquela revolta, eu também o fiz.

Renesmee realmente não era uma Cullen.

A culpa atingiu Edward e a mim no mesmo instante, fazendo-nos contrair levemente. Era abominável e inconcebível que nunca tivéssemos nos atentado aquilo. Quando Renesmee nascera, os Cullens não faziam parte da nossa vida e ela fora registrada como Renesmee Carlie _Swan. _

Eu tenho certeza que Edward teria sim mudado o nome de Renesmee se as coisas não tivessem acontecido tudo muito rapidamente. Quando ele conheceu Renesmee, eu já estava grávida de Ian e Sophie, então veio nosso casamento e o nascimento dos bebês, acredito que nunca lhe ocorreu, assim como não acorreu a mim, que Renesmee poderia se sentir menosprezada por isso.

Suspirei. Como eu poderia ter deixado passar algo tão importante quanto isso. – Eu vou atrás dela. – Declarei, mas antes que eu começasse a correr, Edward me segurou.

-Eu vou com você. – Declarou ele, mas eu neguei com a cabeça, me soltando.

-Não... – Edward fez menção de protestar, mas fiz sinal para que parar. – Isso é muito mais do que uma briguinha na escola, Edward. É sobre ela se sentir importante nessa família. Eu devo resolver isso. E sozinha. Trata-se de uma época em que você não existia para ela. – Expliquei. – Eu irei. Por favor, fique aqui.

Sem nem ouvir a resposta de Edward, eu comecei a correr floresta a dentro, o cheiro de Renesmee estava impregnado no caminho que ela havia trilhado. Não foi difícil encontrá-la. Ela estava sentada sobre uma pedra, ao lado de um rio. Seu choro era claro como o barulho do rio.

Meu coração se apertou com aquela cena. Como pude negligenciar tanto minha menina?

Aproximei-me com cautela, eu não sabia dizer se ela havia ou não percebido minha presença, mas não me importei, sentei-me ao lado dela e a envolvi em um abraço, sem nada dizer. Por alguns instantes, ficamos assim. O silêncio era o mais propício para o momento, cortado apenas pelos soluços comedidos de Renesmee.

Meu coração sangrava em ver minha menina naquele estado. Demorou alguns instantes, mas ela finalmente me abraçou de volta e quando isso aconteceu, eu soube que podia me aproximar.

No mesmo instante trouxe-a para o meu colo. Minhas mãos afagaram com cuidado seus cabelos e meu corpo começou um leve balançar a fim de aconchegá-la melhor. Eu queria cuidar dela, acolhê-la, mostrá-la que naquele momento, só existia nós duas e ninguém mais. Como nos velhos tempos.

Baixinho, quase em um sussurro, uma doce melodia começou a escapar de meus lábios, procurando confortá-la, procurando acolher meu pequeno tesouro:

_**Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong**__ / Chiquitita, me conte o que está errado_

_**I have never seen such**__**sorrow**__ / Eu nunca vi tal tristeza_

_**In your eyes**__ / Nos seus olhos_

_**How I hate to see you like this**__ / Como eu odeio te ver desse jeito_

Minhas palavras eram verdadeiras, assim como meu amor por ela. Eu estava assustada em ver aquela dor nos olhos de minha menina, minha pequena Chiquitita estava sofrendo silenciosamente e eu fora cega ao não perceber que algo estava errado.

_**There is no way you can deny it**__ / Não há nenhuma maneira de negar isto_

_**I can see**__ / Eu posso ver_

_**That you're oh so sad, so quiet**__ / Que você está… __Oh tão triste, tão quieta_

Renesmee levantou a cabeça e encontrou meu olhar, suas lágrimas eram tão puras e cristalinas dignas de um anjo, meu anjo. Ela sabia que eu a conhecia bem demais para ignorar tudo aquilo. Eu queria a verdade. Eu queria saber exatamente o que estava magoando-a para erradicar isso.

_**Chiquitita, tell me the truth**__ / Chiquitita, me conte a verdade_

_**I'm a shoulder you can cry on**__ / Em meu ombro você pode chorar_

_**Your best friend**__ / Sua melhor amiga_

_**I'm the one you must rely on**__ / Eu sou a pessoa em quem você tem que confiar_

_**You were always sure of yourself**__ / Você sempre estava segura de si mesma_

_**Now I see**__ / Agora eu vejo_

_**You've broken a feather**__ / Você quebrou como uma pena_

_**I hope**__ / Eu espero_

_**We can patch it up together**__ / Que nós possamos consertar isto; juntas_

Eu queria que Renesmee percebesse que ela estava segura em meus braços. Eu faria silêncio em meio a sua confidencia. Eu lhe acolheria, fosse o que fosse. Eu seria seu ombro amigo. Seu consolo. Sua mãe. Juntas, nós resolveríamos o que quer que estivesse magoando-a, nem que isso me custasse a vida. Minha filha abandonaria aquela dor.

_**Chiquitita**__ / Chiquitita_

_**You and I know**__ / Eu e você sabemos_

_**How the heartaches come and they go**__ / Com__o as preocupações vêm e vão_

_**And the scars they're leavin'**__ / E as cicatrizes elas trazem_

_**You'll be dancin' once again**__ / Você estará dançando uma vez mais_

_**And the pain will end**__ / E a dor terminará_

_**You will have no time for grievin'**__ / Você não terá mais tempo para se afligir_

Nessie esteve comigo nos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida. Ela viu, mesmo nova, como a vida pode ser cruel, como as preocupações e os medos podem trazer cicatrizes dolorosas, mas ela viu também como o tempo sabe curar tudo isso. Sim... Renesmee conheceu tudo isso. Viu tudo isso acontecer. E mesmo no silêncio de nossas palavras, eu sabia que ela conseguia entender que eu estava ali para compreender qual era sua tormenta, e que eu não sairia do seu lado até que ela tivesse sido totalmente erradicada.

Eu a faria sorri novamente. Custasse o que custasse.

_**Chiquitita**__ / Chiquitita_

_**You and I cry**__ / Você e eu choramos_

_**But the **__**sun is still in the sky**__ / Mas o sol ainda está no céu_

_**And shining above you**__ / E brilha sobre você_

_**Let me hear you sing once more**__ / Me deixe a ouvir cantar mais uma vez_

_**Like you did before**__ / Como você fez antes_

_**Sing a new song **__/ Cante uma canção nova_

_**Chiquitita**__ / Chiquitita_

Sua dor era minha assim como sua alegria. Eu queria vê-la cantar novamente. Eu queria ver o sol brilhar sobre si, iluminando seu caminho, iluminando sua vida. Minha pequena Chiquitita não merecia sofre, não merecia perder o sorriso que deveria reinar eternamente em seus lábios. Eu estava ali para ela, eu estava ali por ela. Nada ficaria entre nós. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Então, para minha surpresa, foi a voz de Renesmee, num sussurro quase inaudível que terminou a canção.

_**Try once more like you did before**__ / Tente mais uma vez como você fez antes_

_**Sing a new song**__ / Cante uma canção nova_

_**Chiquitita**__ / Chiquitita_

Seus lábios abriram um sorriso cálido, mas verdadeiro, então eu soube, ela estava pronta para falar. Com cuidado, como se ela fosse feita de porcelana, limpei o resquício de lágrimas que manchavam seu lindo rosto. Minhas mãos afagaram seus cabelos levemente desgrenhados, então eu a trouxe para mais perto de mim, acolhendo-a num abraço protetor. Meus lábios beijaram seus cabelos, e eu jurei, em palavras silenciosas, que eu seria uma mãe melhor para Renesmee. Ela merecia isso.

Ficamos quietas, eu pensei em perguntar o que aconteceu, mas eu sabia que Renesmee já havia escutado essa pergunta em seu coração. Ela falaria. Quando estivesse pronta. Eu só precisava... Esperar.

E foi assim que aconteceu, pouco tempo depois ela começou a falar. Suas mãozinhas brincando em seu colo. Sua voz abafada pela vergonha e pelo resquício de choro. – Eles disseram que vocês amavam mais o Ian e a Sophie do que a mim...

Meu coração quebrou. Eu via o ciúme que as vezes Renesmee sentia pelos irmãos, mas não imaginei ser tamanho. – Eu não queria ouvi-los... – Ela mesma se justificou antes que eu conseguisse dizer alguma coisa. – Mas quando eles disseram que eu era uma Swan e não uma Cullen como meus irmãos... – Um soluço escapou por seus lábios. Meus braços apertaram o abraço entorno dela.

-Eu sei que você nunca desejou ficar grávida de mim... Sei que por minha causa você passou por coisas horríveis e sei também que o papai prefere os meus irmãos por ele ter podido participar da vida inteira deles, diferente de mim, mas... As vezes... – Não deixei que ela terminasse, tapei sua boca com as mãos.

-Eu não quero nunca mais ouvir você falando algo assim! – Declarei séria. Virei Renesmee para que ficasse de frente para mim e encontrei seu olhar. – Você salvou a minha vida, filha! Se eu não tivesse ficado grávida de você, eu teria morrido... Você foi o meu único motivo de viver. Único! E se fosse para tê-la... Eu passaria por tudo que passei infinitas vezes. Só para poder tê-la aqui. Nos meus braços.

-Você foi a jóia mais preciosa que ganhei. E eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por tê-la aqui comigo. Nada nem ninguém pode substituir o seu lugar dentro do meu coração. E com o seu pai não é diferente filha! Ao contrário do que você pensa, seu pai bajula muito mais você do que seus irmãos, justamente por não ter podido fazer parte de toda a sua vida como fez com seus irmãos! Nós te amamos, muito. E nada nem ninguém pode mudar isso.

-Mas eu não sou uma Cullen! – Contrapôs Renesmee. Abracei-a novamente.

-Você não é uma Cullen apenas no papel, justamente porque para nós, o papel não significa nada. Aqui. – Apontei seu coração. – Você é uma Cullen e sempre vai ser.

-Mas... – Ela tentou argumentar, contudo, eu a calei novamente.

-Na sua certidão de nascimento diz que você não tem pai. – Tentei lhe explicar. – Por conta disso você não considera e não ama Edward como seu pai?

-Mas é claro que sim! Ele **é** meu pai.

-É a mesma coisa com o fato de você ter ou não o nome Cullen na certidão de nascimento. – Sorri maternalmente. - O que importa é o que está aqui. – Apontei novamente seu coração. – E nada mais. Você entende isso?

Renesmee ficou alguns segundos em silêncio até que por fim, assentiu. – O que importa é o nós sabemos e não os outros. – concluiu ela.

Sorri. – Exatamente. Mas nada disso lhe dá o direito de bater em seus coleguinhas, você sabe que é mais forte que todos eles, e pode acabar por machucá-los gravemente. – Minha postura era séria agora, por mais que eu a amasse e estivesse machucada por dentro ao ver que ela não se sentia tão parte da família quando os irmãos, eu precisava que ela entendesse a gravidade da situação que causou. – Se seus amiguinhos estão te importunando, você deve ir até a sua professora e dizer, ou então vir até o papai ou até mim, mas não deve bater neles, filha, isso é muito feio e você sabe que é contra as regras! – Falei severamente. No mesmo instante Renesmee se encolheu, culpada.

-Desculpe... – Sussurrou ela. – Você vai... Me bater? – Perguntou ela, timidamente. Suspirei. Edward me mataria se eu batesse em Renesmee, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

-Hoje não. – declarei por fim enquanto puxava-a para outro abraço. – Mas eu não quero que isso se repita! Ouviu, dona Renesmee?

-Sim senhora. Prometo que nunca mais vou bater em alguém. – Seus bracinhos me envolveram e eu amoleci. Meus lábios beijaram sua testa e minhas mãos afagaram seus cabelos.

-Eu te amo, filha. – falei simplesmente, sem saber se Renesmee compreendia a magnitude de minhas palavras. Eu jamais conseguiria sobreviver em um mundo em que Renesmee não existisse.

-Eu também te amo mamãe.

Quando voltamos para casa, Edward não estava lá, de acordo com Rosalie, ele havia saído poucos minutos depois de ter chegado sem dizer a onde ia e ainda não havia retornado. Suspirei, preocupada de como aquela situação tinha repercutido para Edward.

Disposta a provar a Renesmee que ela era tão importante quanto os irmãos, pedi a Rosalie e Alice que continuassem ali cuidando de Ian e Sophie e me dediquei exclusivamente a Renesmee. Dei-lhe banho e a ajudei com o dever de casa.

Já era noite quando Edward retornou, Rosalie e Alice já haviam ido embora, os gêmeos estavam dormindo no chiqueirinho enquanto Renesmee e eu estávamos no tapete montando quebra-cabeças. Nosso velho passa-tempo.

Edward parou em frente a nós e nada disse inicialmente. Também o encaramos, ele se ajoelhou na frente de Renesmee e lhe estendeu um papel. – Você **é** uma Cullen. – foi tudo que ele disse.

O papel era uma nova certidão de nascimento de Renesmee, onde não apenas reconhecia Edward como pai dela, como também alterava seu sobrenome para Cullen. A emoção banhou rapidamente os olhos de Renesmee, aquela era a prova viva que ela era tão importante quanto os irmãos.

Nessie se atirou nos braços do pai e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. – Eu amo você, papai. Obrigada por ser meu pai.

Edward sorriu carinhosamente e a envolveu em seus braços. – Eu também amo você meu amor. Amo tanto quanto amo seus irmãos e isso nunca irá mudar. Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será a minha querida filha! – Sorri diante daquela cena. – Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, querida... Muito orgulho.

Comovida, abracei os dois, fazendo um "sanduiche de Renesmee". Foi daquela forma que minha família com Edward começou, e nada iria mudar isso.


	3. Adormecer

**POV Edward**

O vento sopra silencioso na janela. Caminho à passos lentos entorno do quarto. Meus braços balançam levemente a criança em meus braços. De meus lábios, uma canção suave escapa, tentando acalmar o pequeno junto a mim. O sorriso revigora em meu rosto. Meus olhos percorrem meu filho. Tão pequeno. Tão perfeito. A graça de tê-lo aqui, em meus braços era quase que sufocante. Eu o amava. Ele havia se tornado meu mundo.

Eu amava minhas filhas, claro que as amava. Mas seria este pequeno em meus braços é quem levaria meu nome, que seria o herdeiro do nome da família Cullen. Seria este um pensamento antiquado? Não para a minha época.

Renesmee estava na escola... Bella estava dando banho em Sophie. E eu estava ali, em um momento tão intimo, tão singelo com meu filho. Meu único filho homem. Olhar dentro de seus olhos, tão puros e ignorantes a toda a minha intensa felicidade de tê-lo ali só fazia-me sorrir. Provavelmente ele jamais viria a compreender o quão importante era para mim ter este filho homem, nem mesmo Bella viria um dia a compreender. Ela não pertencia a esta época e em respeito as minhas filhas, não era um tipo de sentimento que seria correto compartilhar.

Que o tempo e o silêncio fossem meus únicos confidentes destes sentimentos tão arcaicos. O orgulho de tê-lo ali, vislumbrando seu sucesso já era suficiente para me preencher.

Ian seria grande. Um bom homem. Honrado. Honesto. Poderoso. Talvez um grande médico como o avô. Talvez um advogado correto e famoso, ou quem sabe ele não se tornasse o cientista responsável por descobrir a cura de uma doença horrenda como o câncer ou uma doença degenerativa. Sorri. Sim... Ele seria grande. E eu já me orgulhava disso. Mesmo agora, quando ele ainda cabia no pequeno acolhimento do meu braço.

Todos os meus irmãos, bem como Bella e meus pais, acreditavam que Ian não possuía poder algum uma vez que Renesmee apresentou seu poder de super-desenvolvimento metal logo nos primeiros dias e Sophie apresentou o seu poder de controlar o clima logo nos primeiros meses e Ian... Nada até agora.

Meus abraços o trouxeram para mais perto de mim. Minha boca se fechou numa fina linha, interrompendo por um breve instante a canção antes de retomá-la. Todos eles estavam errados. Eu sabia que sim. Ian seria poderoso. Ian ainda mostraria seus poderes. Só precisava de mais tempo... Só precisava aprender a se controlar melhor. Ian tinha seus poderes. É claro que tinha. Eu sabia que no momento certo eles viriam. Tão grandiosos e poderosos quanto os das irmãs.

-Você vai ser grande, meu filho. – Afirmei com convicção esquecendo a canção. Ele apenas me olhou com intensidade, sua boca mordendo despreocupadamente sua pequena mão.

Minhas feições se suavizaram. Como eu o amava...

Segurando-o com apenas uma das mãos permiti que a outra tocasse com verdadeira adoração a face tão angelical e perfeita de meu filho. Meu pequeno tesouro. Em um ato totalmente inocente e despreocupado, Ian segurou meus dedos, com as duas mãos. Um sorriso com apenas dois dentes surgiu em seu rosto, iluminando meu dia. Iluminando minha vida.

Tudo era tão incrivelmente simples para ele.

A dor acertou-me como um tiro. Rápida e catastrófica. Eu teria matado-o. Eu teria matado meu filho. A verdade era alucinadamente insuportável. Eu teria feito coisas abomináveis... Alice havia salvo minha família da única pessoa que eu jamais pensaria em proteger; eu mesmo. Mesmo agora... Tempos depois de termos "conversado" na floresta, ainda não tínhamos um bom relacionamento. Provavelmente jamais seria igual a antes.

Mas eu devia muito a ela. Ela fizera por minha família o que eu não consegui fazer. Eu jamais poderia lhe pagar por tudo que fizera... Minhas mãos protetoras trouxeram meu filho para mais perto de mim.

Eu era um monstro.

Retirando-me de meu martírio particular... Meu filho emitiu um som desconexo e mesmo com as mãos cobrindo-lhe a boca, eu pude perceber um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios. Sorri largamente no mesmo instante em que toda aquela dor e culpa se transformaram em adoração e conforto.

No fundo dos olhos de meu filho eu pude ver seu perdão por meus atos monstruosos. Eu pude ver conforto para meu remorso infinito e amor para todo o ódio que corria em minhas veias.

Estaria eu louco? Ian não tinha como saber da verdade. Provavelmente sim. Mas aquele conforto imaginado já era o bastante para mim.

-Tudo é tão fácil para você, não é meu filho? – Me peguei invejando meu próprio filho. Não se tratava de um ciúme desmedido ou maldoso... Mas sim uma inveja boa, aonde eu comemoro com meu menino sua sorte e faço minhas preces para que ela jamais mude.

Peguei-lhe uma das mãos e a beijei. – Queria eu ter a sua idade... Ter a sua inocência. – Afirmei aleatoriamente, mesmo com a canção esquecida, eu ainda caminhava de maneira tranquila pelo quarto. – Eu queria poder esquecer tudo que fiz e começar de novo... Do zero. Igual a você, para quem sabe talvez, essa culpa que carrego dentro de mim seja arrancada e eu me faça digno de ser seu pai.

As palavras pronunciadas descreviam com tanta honestidade meus desejos que até mesmo me surpreenderam; talvez aquela fosse a única maneira de um dia ser merecedor da família que eu possuía.

Assim que as palavras se finalizaram selando meus lábios em uma fina linha, algo inimaginável aconteceu. Um clarão saindo das mãos de meu filho me cegou e meu corpo inteiro pareceu implodir. Um grito assustado escapou de meus lábios no mesmo instante em que minhas pernas cederam; tentei manter meu filho seguro em meus braços, contudo não consegui segurá-lo.

Tudo que houve em minha vida passou em uma fração de segundos por minha mente até que por fim, o clarão sumiu dando vazão a uma escuridão tão ensurdecedora que poderia assustar até o mais valente dos adultos trazendo-o de volta a um olhar inocente e temeroso de uma indefesa criança.

Foi naquele momento, em uma tarde qualquer, em uma situação tão comum quanto o nascer do sol, em que eu experimentei, pela primeira vez em anos, o que era ter medo de dormir e nunca mais acordar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pesso mil desculpas pela demora, mas tive problemas pessoais sérios, espero que entendam...<em>**

**_Para compensar vou postar dois capítulos de uma só vez._**

**_Comentem por favor._**


	4. Sangue nas veias

**POV Bella**

Minha menina tão doce e tão frágil estava tranquila batendo suas mãozinhas na água a sua volta. Os banhos sempre pareciam tranquilizar Sophie. Eu amava meus filhos em igualdade, contudo eu sempre procurava dedicar uma atenção e um cuidado maior a Sophie.

Dilacerava-me ter que privá-la de sorrisos e gargalhadas, nenhuma criança merecia viver em meio a tanta crueldade, mas não tínhamos escolha. Era para a sua própria segurança.

De meus lábios, uma leve canção escapava, baixa e suave, nada que pudesse trazer muita agitação ou animação para minha menina. Ela não podia se animar, mas também não precisava sofrer. Edward e eu batalharíamos dia e noite por toda a eternidade para que minha menina aprendesse a se tornar imparcial e a controlar seus poderes. O que pudéssemos fazer para minimizar sua difícil vida, nós faríamos.

Tudo parecia tranquilo, era só mais um dia comum, ou ao menos assim eu pensava. Cheguei a me perguntar, anos mais tarde, se Sophie sentira o que estava por vir, mas não havia como eu saber, ela não se lembraria, nem mesmo Ian ou Edward teriam as lembranças daqueles tempos temerosos e escuros que Renesmee e eu enfrentamos.

Um grito ensurdecedor, da voz inconfundível de meu marido quebrou minha canção, assustando-me, assustando Sophie. Senti meu corpo inteiro sofrer um choque de pavor e desespero. –EDWARD! IAN! – Gritei encarando a porta no mesmo segundo, desejando poder enxergar por entre as paredes. Descobrir o que havia acontecido. Sophie chorava intensamente e eu nem mesmo conseguia dizer quando ela havia começado a chorar.

Ouvi trovões e a chuva intensa a cair fora da casa. Em meio segundo retirei minha menina da água, sem delicadeza alguma, e a enrolei na primeira toalha que vi enquanto corria para o quarto dos gêmeos, de onde eu tinha certeza que o grito de Edward viera.

-EDWARD? – Gritei desesperada, almejando uma resposta, um sinal de vida, qualquer coisa. O medo dominada cada célula do meu corpo, o que havia acontecido com meu marido? Por que ele gritara? E meu filho? Estava bem?

Comecei a ouvir o choro agudo de Ian. Aumentando ainda mais meu pânico. Por todos os deuses o que havia acontecido?

Uma parte de minha mente já rezava, pedi aos céus que não permitisse que qualquer mal acontecesse com nenhum deles, se algo havia para acontecer, que fosse comigo, não com eles.

Foram segundos de pânico e desespero que pareceram durar toda a eternidade, ouvi a porta da frente ser arrombada no instante em que eu alcançava o quarto dos gêmeos, pelo cheiro, reconheci no mesmo instante ser minha família. Alice provavelmente vinha na frente com Carlisle, pois seus cheiros eram mais fortes que os demais.

Acho que nunca vou conseguir descrever para alguém ou até definir para mim mesma, o que senti no instante em que adentrei no quarto. Tudo foi tão irreal, tão... Impossível. Eu parecia estar fora de mim, todos os tipos de emoções envolviam e sufocavam meu corpo que eu me sentia até anestesiada.

Ao adentrar no quarto, encontrei meu filho, jogado no chão. Aos prantos. Contorcendo-se desesperado. Seus olhos estavam assustados, como se nunca antes estivesse adentrado naquele quarto.

Mais rápido do que eu julguei possível, passei Sophie para apenas um dos braços e peguei Ian com o outro. Tentei acalmá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que fiz uma rápida avaliação por meu filho, tentando procurar algum machucado por sua pele tão frágil.

Minha mente estava tão assustada e tão perturbada com tudo aquilo que eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Nem mesmo me preocupava saber o que havia acontecido. Tudo que eu queria, era ter certeza de que Ian estava bem.

-Oh meu Deus! – A voz nervosa de Alice soou próxima a porta. Nem mesmo lhe dignei um olhar. Estranhamente, minha irmã passou direto por mim e se ajoelhou no chão recolhendo algo para seu colo. Com zelo. Com muito cuidado.

Só então me dignei a perceber a ausência de Edward. Onde ele estava? Percorri com meus olhos o quarto, buscando algum sinal de meu marido. Qual não foi o meu pânico ao encontrar no chão, exatamente onde Alice estava ajoelhada, as roupas que Edward vestia naquele dia.

-EDWARAD! – Gritei tentando chegar até Alice. Descobrir o que havia acontecido. Meu corpo inteiro tremia. Meus filhos choravam e as roupas de meu marido estavam no chão. Por Deus, o que havia acontecido?

Eu estava assustada. A beira de um ataque de nervos. Nada fazia sentido. Nada! Será que havíamos sido atacados? Mas por que eu não senti cheiro algum?

-Se acalme Bella, ele está bem. – Alice falou se levantando, ainda com algo em seus braços. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram. Como ela podia saber? Ela via Edward em algum lugar? Meus olhos novamente vagaram pelo quarto, em busca de meu marido, mas nada encontrei a não ser suas roupas. – Por favor não se assuste, Bells. – Pediu ela.

Então Alice virou revelando-me que em seus braços, estava um bebe, provavelmente um recém-nascido, talvez com uns dois ou três meses de vida. Não mais que isso. Seus poucos cabelos loiros acinzentados. Sua pele clara e seu corpo frágil estavam encolhidos devido ao frio. Eu podia ouvir seu pequeno coração dando leves batidas. O cheiro de sangue era inconfundível.

Fiquei petrificada no lugar.

Era um humano.

-Não pode ser... – Ouvi alguém sussurrar enquanto outro alguém arfava.

De onde surgira aquele bebe?

Onde estava Edward?

Quem aquele bebe me lembrava?

Quem...?

Meus olhos percorreram a criança até voltarem a encontrar os olhos de Alice. Ela me encarava com compaixão e serenidade.

Olhei novamente para o bebê.

Ele parecia...

Ele parecia...

Não...

Não...!

Não...!

NÃO!

Não podai ser.

Não!

Não era possível!

Não!

Recuei alguns passos até bater de costas com a parede.

-Peguem as crianças dela, ela não está em condições de segurá-los. – Alice instruiu para alguém. No mesmo instante senti duas pessoas levarem meus filhos. Eu queria impedi-los, mas não me senti capaz.

Meu corpo de repente ficou pesado demais para eu sustentá-lo sozinha. Fui deslizando pela parede até me sentar ao chão, meus olhos fixos no bebê no colo de Alice. Contra minha própria vontade, minhas mãos se apoiaram em meus joelhos e seguraram meus cabelos com violência.

Como poderia ser possível que aquele pequeno bebê fosse Edward?

Eu estava insana.

Isso não era possível.

Não tinha como ser.

Alice estava louca e estava me levando a loucura.

-Não, não, não, não... – Eu conseguia escutar minha própria voz dizendo, embora eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter começado a falar.

Milhares de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, ao mesmo passo em que nada parecia se fixar em minha mente. O mundo estava de cabeça pra baixo. Eu estava estática.

Poderiam vampiros enlouquecerem? Agora eu sabia que sim...

-Filha... Filha fale comigo... – Uma voz ao longe soava. Quem era? Eu não sabia dizer. Nada conseguia enxergar a minha frente. O tempo se arrastou, ou passou depressa demais. Era impossível dizer.

Eu me sentia inerte, como se o mundo que a pouco eu habitava tivesse deixado de existir. Meu corpo era chacoalhado, eu podia sentir. Por que eu estava assim? Eu nem mesmo conseguia lembrar.

Tudo estava longe...

Longe...

Longe...

Tudo escuro.

Tudo silencioso.

Nenhuma dor.

Nenhum pensamento.

Vazia.

Era assim que eu me sentia...

Vazia.

O tempo assim passou.

Um som por fim quebrou o silêncio. Algo em mim se aqueceu... O que era aquilo? Tentei enxergar, mas nada conseguia ver. O som aumentava. Uma angustia em mim crescia. Por que aquele som me atormentava? Eu queria saber de onde ele vinha. Queria ver. Queria fazê-lo parar...

O que era?

De onde vinha?

A angustia em meu peito crescia, bem como o som. Era um choro... Agora eu podia identificar. Sim, era um choro, eu tinha certeza. Mas por que ele me angustiava tanto? Era um choro tão fino e agudo, não causava-me irritação, mas sim uma necessidade intensa de fazê-lo parar.

Quem chorava?

A escuridão agora não parecia tão escura. Era como se, de alguma forma, tudo fosse clareando. De onde vinha o choro? Quem chorava?

Eu conhecia o dono do choro, algo dentro de mim me dizia que sim, mas quem era?

Eram gritos tão desesperados, clamando para que alguém o cessasse, pedindo apoio, pedindo acolhimento. Aquele choro estava me chamando.

Tentei com todas as minhas forças encontrar um caminho até aqueles gritos, mas tudo estava escuro demais.

Quem era?

Quem?

Pouco a pouco minha mente começou a funcionar novamente. Rapidamente, em uma velocidade alta demais para eu acompanhar, milhares de pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça, deixando-me tonta. Eu sabia que estava ali o dono do choro, mas quem era?

Eu precisava me concentrar ou nunca conseguiria fazer aquele choro parar. Concentrei-me no som, permitindo que ele guiasse meus pensamentos e assim minhas lembranças. Em um instante, como um forte baque, eu sabia quem chorava.

-SOPHIE! – Gritei, ao me levantar em um salto, quase derrubando duas pessoas a minha frente, os quais depois reconheci serem meus pais, Esme e Carlisle. Olhei em volta para encontrar Rosalie com Ian no colo e Jasper com Sophie, minha pequena chorava desesperada. Nada mais enxerguei. Naquele instante era como se só existisse ela no mundo.

Em um instante eu estava do lado de Jasper, pegando-a em meus braços. Toda a loucura e o desespero esquecidos em um passado longínquo. Minha filha precisava de mim. E eu seria tudo que ela precisasse naquele momento.

Sussurrei palavras carinhosas, as quais eu nem mesmo me lembrava quais eram, em um tom tranquilo e acolhedor. Meus braços a embalaram em um leve movimento, como se estivesse tentando fazê-la dormir. Pouco a pouco ela foi se aquietando, suas mãos seguraram, com sua pequena força, minhas vestes, como se tentasse confirmar que era eu mesma ali. Sorri levemente.

-Esta tudo bem agora, meu anjo. – Sussurrei ao beijar sua testa. Por fim seu choro cessou e em instantes ela estava dormindo. Apenas quando eu tinha certeza que minha menina estava dormindo, indaguei, sem tirar os olhos dela. – Ela está machucada?

-Não, estava apenas assustada. – Garantiu a voz de meu pai, próxima a mim. Assenti em concordância. Ainda balançando minha menina com suavidade, desvie meu olhar para Rosalie tentando encontrar algo errado com meu filho em seus braços.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Rose me afirmou. – Ele está perfeitamente bem, sem um único machucado e dormindo como um anjo. – Assenti agradecida, ao menos os gêmeos estavam bem, dormindo, e Nessie também estava bem, mas ainda estava na escola.

Por fim meu olhar desviou para Alice até recair na criança adormecida em seus braços. Senti meu corpo todo estremecer, dando sinais de um novo ataque nervoso. Trouxe para mais perto de mim minha menina, lembrando a mim mesma que meus filhos precisavam de mim. Eu tinha que ser forte agora.

Olhei atentamente para a feição do bebê. Era tão parecido com Edward. Cabelos loiro-acinzentados, pele pálida e suave, seus traços exatamente iguais aos de Edward. Eu não podia ver seus olhos, mas, mesmo temendo, eu imaginava que eram iguais.

Como aquilo poderia ser possível?

Eu tinha medo de deixar minha mente divagar e tomar conclusões precipitadas. Eu não podia fraquejar agora. Onde quer que Edward estivesse ou se ele fosse mesmo aquele bebê, eu ainda tinha três filhos para criar, e sei que era o que Edward desejaria que eu fizesse.

Respirei fundo e fechei brevemente meus olhos. – Alice? – Pedi simplesmente, sem condições de fazer qualquer pergunta mais profunda. Por sorte, ela já sabia o que eu desejava saber.

-É ele, Bella, este bebê é o Edward.

Fechei os olhos com amargura. Um pesadelo parecia estar se instalando na minha vida. Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, convidando-me a um choro sem lágrimas, mas me contive. Eu precisava ser forte.

-Co... Como isso é possível? – Minha voz quebradiça indagou em um leve sussurro, meus olhos ainda fechados e minhas mãos apertando, sem machucar, minha filha, procurando ali algum apoio.

- Eu... Eu não sei ao certo... – A voz de Alice era insegura, eu podia sentir, provavelmente nem ela mesma estava certa de aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. – Eu vi...

Meus olhos se abriram no mesmo instante. Me virei de frente pra ela e indaguei com urgência. – O que você viu Alice?

Vi os olhos de Alice indecisos intercalarem entre mim e Rosalie, confundindo-me. Demorei apenas um instante para perceber que Alice não olhava pra Rose, mas sim para Ian em seus braços.

-Não... – Sussurrei descrente. Não era possível. Ian havia transformado Edward em um bebê? Tudo aquilo estava soando cada vez mais ridículo para mim. – Você acha que _Ian_ fez isso com Edward?

Alice engoliu em seco. – Acho... Acho que sim. Acho que finalmente o poder de Ian se manifestou.

-Você consegue ver Edward voltando ao normal, filha? – Meu pai interveio nossa pequena discussão. Encarei-o agradecida, ele sim havia feito uma pergunta coerente. Com um sorriso reconfortante, ele envolveu meus ombros em um meio abraço, garantindo-me sem palavras que estava ali para me ajudar.

Alice se concentrou e a sala toda ficou em silêncio por um instante. Quando ela abriu os olhos, eu já sabia a resposta. – Não... Ao menos pelos próximos dois anos não... Não consigo ver mais longe do que isso... Os gêmeos atrapalham muito as minhas visões. Sinto muito, Bella.

Senti minhas pernas bambearem, mas as mãos de meu pai me sustentaram e me guiaram até uma cadeira. – Se acalme filha. – Pediu ele.

-Há alguma maneira de reverter isso, Lice? – Jasper perguntou ao se aproximar.

-Eu... – Ela estava insegura e entregou Edward para ele. – Eu não tenho certeza nem mesmo como isso aconteceu... Mas eu gostaria de fazer um teste. – Seu olhar foi de Jasper para Carlisle pedindo seu consentimento.

-Isso pode ser perigoso. – Esme se manifestou angustiada.

-Não, Alice! Definitivamente não! – Jasper foi firme.

-Você nem mesmo ouviu o que Alice tem a dizer, Jazz, deixa-a falar primeiro. – Emmett interveio tentando ser calmo, mas sua voz entregava seu nervosismo.

-Emmett está certo, do que está falando Alice? – Carlisle assumiu o controle da situação. Eu não tinha mais forças para me meter na conversa.

-Se Ian transformou Edward em um bebê humano... Se esse for mesmo seu poder... Será que ele pode transforma-lo de volta? E por que ele o transformou em um recém-nascido? – Alice começou a especular. – E por que agora? Por que não quando ele nasceu? Nada faz sentindo. Eu... Eu acho que, de alguma maneira, Edward pediu por isso... E eu gostaria de _pedir_ isso a Ian também, para ver o que acontece. Para tentar achar uma solução.

-Não! Definitivamente, não! – Jasper gritou no segundo em que Alice parou de falar.

-Por que Edward pediria algo assim? – Indagou Emmett.

-Eu concordo com Jasper. – Falei pela primeira vez. – Não tem porque você fazer isso Alice. Edward era meu marido e Ian é meu filho, de certa forma eu sou responsável, se alguém deve fazer isso sou eu.

-Eu não sei porque Edward faria algo assim, mas precisamos tentar alguma coisa. – Alice começou a andar pelo quarto. – E não Bella, você está fora de cogitação. Você tem três filhos pequenos pra criar, e agora sem Edward, não dá pras crianças ficarem sem pai e mãe.

-Alice tem razão, filha. – Esme concordou.

-Eu faço então. – Jasper insistiu.

Alice negou com a cabeça. – Não é sensato ser você também Jazz, Bella vai precisar muito da sua ajuda com Sophie. Não posso afirmar com certeza, mas acredito que uma vez humano não teremos mais os dons. – Alice parou de andar e encarou Carlisle. – Estou errada, pai?

-Não... – Carlisle tomou a frente. – Alice está certa. Bella e Jasper estão fora de cogitação.

-Realmente deve ser eu, - Alice insistiu. – Eu sou a única que tem alguma ideia do que está acontecendo por aqui e principalmente, a única que vai saber o que procurar quando se tornar humano.

-Não! – Jasper grunhiu.

Alice se aproximou de Jasper. – Jazz, eu preciso fazer isso. Vou tentar desejar uma idade pouca coisa mais velha, a idade de Nessie, para poder reverter a situação. E se não der para reverter ou se eu me tornar um bebê, você vai estar aqui para cuidar de mim, sei que sim.

-Mas Lice... – Os olhos de Jasper transmitiam dor. Ela o calou com o dedo.

-Vai dar tudo certo. – Ela sorriu ternamente. – Devo isso a Edward. – Juntos eles encararam o bebê adormecido no colo de Jasper. Jasper fechou os olhos com dor e acabou por concordar.

-Filha você tem certeza? – Esme perguntou insegura. Alice assentiu. Em silêncio ela beijou a face de cada um de nós em uma velada despedida e a Jasper nos lábios.

Senti a culpa me consumir. Eu me sentia responsável por tudo aquilo. Mas eu não sabia como mudar aquilo. Sempre teria uma divida com Alice. Ela estava tentando trazer meu marido de volta e aquilo. Eu nunca iria esquecer...

Ela respirou fundo e se posicionou na frente de Rose. – Vamos acordá-lo, mas não toque na pele dele, apenas na roupa. – Rosalie assentiu.

Com carinho Alice despertou Ian. Pude ver os olhinhos assonados de meu menino encarem a tia com duvida. Por alguns minutos ela brincou com ele, despertando-o melhor.

-Cinco anos. Cinco anos, Ian. – Alice começou a repetir tomando a total atenção de Ian. – Quero voltar a ser humana... – Dito isso ela segurou com força as mãos de meu filho, as quais, em um momento irreal, começaram a brilhar, um brilho que envolveu Alice completamente.

Fiquei momentaneamente cega pela luz e um silêncio ensurdecedor pareceu dominar a sala. Meus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente e ao se abrirem, eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam...

Uma garotinha de cabelos lisos, curtos e escuros, olhos castanhos e um corpo miúdo escondido embaixo do que a segundos atrás era o vestido que Alice usava, agora porém o vestido era grande demais, cobrindo todo o pequeno corpo da menina e ainda sim deixando um bom pedaço ao chão. O cheiro inconfundível de sangue dominou a sala mais uma vez.

Era uma humana.

Aquilo não poderia ser real.

Mas era.

-Lice? – A voz de Jasper chamou-a aterrorizado, suas mãos seguraram os ombros da garota. Ele estava histérico, muito embora a garota não parecia se importar ou perceber. – Alice é você?

A menina sorriu. – Sim, sou eu... – Sua voz era bem mais fina do que a de Alice.

-Oh meu Deus! – A voz de Rose soou chocada e entusiasmada. – Deu certo! – Antes que qualquer um pudesse prever o que aconteceria a seguir, Rose segurou a mão de Ian e pediu. – Eu quero ser humana também!

-ROSE NÃO! – As cinco vozes dos Cullen ainda vampiros gritaram tentando impedi-la, vi meu pai e Emmett tentarem se aproximar para detê-la, mas era tarde demais. A mesma luz que envolveu Alice, envolveu Rose e mais uma vez me vi cega pelo clarão.

A luz começou a diminuir gradualmente desta vez e com ela o contorno das pessoas foi possível enxergar. Vi com perfeição o corpo perfeito de Rosalie começar a encolher ao mesmo tempo em que Ian era solto por ela e estava rumo ao chão.

-IAN! –Tentei alcança-lo, mas por estar com Sophie nos braços não fui suficientemente rápida, mas Emmett foi.

Mais uma divida ali se formava, Emmett agarrou meu filho antes que ele conseguisse tocar o solo, contudo, os poderes de Ian ainda estavam agindo e para nosso completo terror, o clarão começou a aumentar novamente, desta vez envolvendo Emmett.

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Simplesmente... Não podia.

Meu filho estava destruindo toda a nossa família. Quanto mais alguém tentava ajudá-lo, mais ele tentava nos punir. Por que ele fazia aquilo? Eu não sabia...

Talvez ele não tivesse consciência de seus atos, ou talvez tivesse, eu jamais conseguiria saber com certeza. Meu mundo todo pareceu ruir e eu não tinha ideia de como impedir.

Quando o clarão finalmente cedeu, havia uma menininha loira dos olhos azuis, quase da mesma altura que Alice agora estava, suas roupa também se faziam muito maiores do que seu corpo, o cheiro de sangue era inconfundível.

Próximo a ela estava um menino provavelmente da mesma idade que a garota, seus cabelos eram negros, e seus olhos verdes, seu corpo parecia levemente forte, mas não muito, ele estava caído no chão, suas vestes muito maiores que ele cobriam quase todo seu corpo, mas era possível ver seus braços esticados a frente segurando Ian, impedindo que meu filho tocasse o solo.

-Ninguém mais toca no Ian! – Meu pai gritou. Aquilo tudo estava fugindo do controle e eu estava grata por meu pai assumir o controle da situação. – Você está bem filho? – Meu pai ajudou Emmett a levantar tomando o cuidado para deixar Ian no chão.

Emmett estava meio confuso, seus olhos encaravam seu próprio corpo, curioso. – Estou. – Respondeu ele com uma voz bem mais fina do que a de costume.

-Eu sou humana... – Começou a sussurrar Rosalie emocionada ao encarar o próprio corpo. – Eu sou humana... – Em instantes ela começou a chorar em meio a sorrisos. Aquilo era tudo que ela sempre sonhou, eu bem sabia.

Ao menos algo de bom aconteceu naquele dia macabro.

Ainda desacreditada, ela começou a se beliscar com força apenas para verem os pequenos hematomas se formarem em seu braço, confirmando a presença de sangue. – Filha pare... – Esme a alcançou, envolvendo-a em um abraço impedindo Rose de continuar a se machucar.

-Eu sou humana, mãe... Eu sou humana. – Ela falava em meio a soluços.

-Shh... Eu sei, querida, eu sei... Shh... – Esme a embalou em um abraço maternal até que Rose finalmente se acalmasse.

Em meio a todo aquele caos, Jasper ainda estático por Alice, Emmett confuso, Carlisle verificando se Emmett estava machucado, Rosalie chorando, Esme cuidando de Rose, e eu ainda petrificada, sem conseguir acreditar em tudo que acontecia; Alice estava serena, indiferente a tudo aquilo, a menina juntou parte de suas vestes na mão, para não tropeçar e se aproximou de Ian.

-Eu quero voltar a ser vampira, Ian. – Disse ela encarando meu filho nos olhos e tocou suas mãos. Todos a encaramos sem conseguir se mexer, ansiosos esperando pelo clarão. Os segundos se passaram... Mas nada aconteceu.

Não podia ser...

Não...

Não...

NÃO!

Não dera certo.

Ian não transformou Alice em vampira de novo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quero pedir mil desculpas por toda essa demora, tive problemas sério em off e depois esse capítulo foi particularmente MUITO dificil de se escrever, tive que escrevê-lo e reescrevê-lo diversas vezes.<strong>_

_**Sei que tudo pode estar parecendo muito louco, mas eu tenho um enredo muito bom para a história, espero que acreditem na minha escrita e continuem a ler.**_

_**Me digam o que acharam, por favor.**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
